


Ich Bin der Reiter (Du Bist das Ross)

by dahhhmer



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Historical Criminals RPF, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Drugging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahhhmer/pseuds/dahhhmer
Summary: Dylan trusts Eric not to hurt him in a way he doesn't actually want, trusts him to respect the ground rules they laid down before doing this — but there's a visceral reaction of pure dread when one says "no" and it goes completely ignored.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Ich Bin der Reiter (Du Bist das Ross)

**Author's Note:**

> I have brain worms.
> 
> As usual, the dedication goes to [thisishardcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishardcore/). This is sort of set in an AU of ours, but you don't need to know anything about the AU to enjoy it. Just see it as some vague future where they're comfortably together.
> 
> Titled after Rein Raus by Rammstein. Translates to _I am the rider (you are the steed)_. Unbeta'd, and quite frankly unedited, because I'm a lazy asshole.

"Eric."

Dylan's voice shakes in the quiet of Eric's bedroom. His heart is pounding with genuine fear. He trusts Eric not to hurt him in a way he doesn't actually want, trusts him to respect the ground rules they laid down before doing this — but there's a visceral reaction of pure dread when one says "no" and it goes completely ignored.

"Shut up. This'll be over quicker if you stop struggling," Eric snaps, and Dylan doesn't think he's ever seen him so turned on before. Dylan tugs at the leather cuffs around his wrists, which are held over his head. He's half-asleep — that part had been real, he'd taken Nyquil a few hours earlier — and a little disoriented from being woken so abruptly.

""Please don't do this," Dylan says, that same tremulous quality still lingering in his voice. "I don't want—"

Eric grabs him through his boxers, making him cut off with a gasp. "Yeah? Sure feels like you want it," he says, his grin glinting even in the relative darkness of the room. "You _want_ me to pin you down and fuck you, just like this."

God, Dylan really does. But that's not the game, and he's trying to be good for Eric. So he tugs at the cuffs again and writhes beneath Eric, shaking his head. "No! No. Eric, please, just let me go, you don't have to—"

Eric squeezes Dylan's cock again, making his hips jerk up in spite of himself. He laughs lowly, shifting his position so he can tug Dylan's boxers down his legs. "Look at you. You're leaking everywhere," he says, something like awe in his tone, and Dylan blushes furiously. "You fuckin' love this."

"No," Dylan protests, trying to draw his legs up to hide himself from view. Eric shoves his way between them, though, pressing his own still-clothed erection against Dylan's. Dylan bites back an embarrassing whine and tries to scoot further up the bed, away from him; Eric just grabs his hips and drags him back down again. "Eric, stop. I don't—"

"Shut the fuck up, or I'm gonna gag you," Eric says, voice low and lips close to Dylan's ear. Dylan swallows hard and watches as Eric sits up again. "You all wet for me, baby girl?"

Dylan turns his head away, scowling. He hates when Eric treats him like a girl, and Eric knows it. They hadn't discussed doing that tonight, but — tonight is for Eric to do whatever the hell he wants. Dylan supposes he'll just have to get him back for it when it's his turn. "Don't call me that. I'm not a—"

"Might as well be," Eric interrupts again easily, giving Dylan that shit-eating grin he knows damn well always makes Dylan weak at the knees. Dylan tugs at his restraints again; Eric ignores him. "You always take it just like a good girl for me, don't you?"

Dylan could easily respond with _so do you_ , but that's not how tonight is supposed to go. So he starts to struggle again, which Eric seems to enjoy, judging by the way he grabs Dylan's hips hard enough to bruise and holds him down against the bed.

"Baby girl, if you don't stop fighting me, this is gonna hurt a whole lot more," Eric warns. Dylan watches, fidgeting, as Eric finally pushes down his own pajama bottoms and boxers. He lifts one of Dylan's legs easily with a tight grip on the underside of his thigh, and Dylan writhes beneath him, yanking at the cuffs insistently.

"Don't — not — don't do it dry," Dylan pleads. He'd fingered himself open before falling asleep; it was probably enough to keep it from hurting _too_ much. Probably. Dylan knows it's still going to hurt, though, and it adds another layer of real fear under the playacting.

Eric pauses before pushing in, reaching out to tilt Dylan's chin up. He catches Dylan's gaze, something in his own expression oddly nervous even though Dylan is the one helpless beneath him. "Still green?" he asks, probably trying to sound gruff.

Dylan sees right through it; he knows Eric too well not to recognize the vulnerability for what it is. He tries not to smile affectionately. "We're green," he assures Eric, and Eric's expression goes dark again so fast that it makes Dylan shiver. He starts to push inside, and Dylan's breath hitches on a loud gasp. His wrists hurt where the leather cuffs are digging into his skin, but he yanks at them again anyway, legs scrambling uselessly against the surface of the bed.

Eric's grip on Dylan's thigh tightens, and once he's an inch or two deep, he grabs Dylan's other leg, too. Dylan hopes his grip will leave bruises he can press his fingertips into later. "Fuck, you're tight," he hisses, pushing steadily deeper and giving Dylan little time to adjust.

The burn is just on the edge of too much to bear, but Dylan takes it, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The stretch of Eric's cock is familiar inside him as he finally bottoms out, though it definitely stings more than usual this time around. Usually Eric would give him a moment to adjust, but he starts to move immediately, setting a much harsher pace than Dylan's come to anticipate by now.

"Fuck," Dylan curses, throwing his head back. He writhes half-heartedly under Eric, but Eric just grabs at his thighs harder to hold him still, picking up the pace. Dylan hasn't seen him so worked up since the first time they did this months ago; it's oddly gratifying to know he has the ability to make Eric lose himself in this so quickly.

"I — it hurts, Eric," Dylan manages to stutter out, finally remembering to keep playing his part. "It hurts, I don't — if you stop now I swear I won't tell anyone, please —" The tears that leak from Dylan's eyes and stream back toward his hairline startle him; he hadn't even realized he'd started to cry. He can tell when Eric notices them, too, because his breath hitches and he curses under his breath. Eric starts to slow, so Dylan quickly adds, "Green, green, it's—"

"Right, fuck. Okay," Eric says, turning his head to press an incongruously soft kiss to the inside of Dylan's knee. He redoubles his efforts, making Dylan cry out and jerk at the cuffs once again. "You're taking it so good, baby girl. You aren't gonna tell anyone anyway, are you? 'Cause you're enjoying it."

"No," Dylan protests, but the way he bucks his hips when Eric's cock manages to hit his prostate says otherwise. "No, I don't — I don't want this, it hurts, I don't — stop, Eric, _please_ —" The begging spills from his lips unprompted now. Dylan's settling deeper into the role, the terror and not-quite-unwilling pleasure nearly overwhelming him. He thinks of mumbling a _yellow_ , but he can tell Eric is close from the way he starts to lose his rhythm, thrusts becoming erratic. He's close, too, if truth be told.

Eric lets go of Dylan's right thigh to wrap a hand around his leaking cock instead, starting to jerk him clumsily without stopping or slowing his thrusts. Dylan yelps, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back. Only a handful of seconds later he feels Eric spill deep inside him (yet _another_ thing they hadn't discussed that Eric knows he hates, but whatever), and Dylan comes all over Eric's hand and his own stomach only half a minute or so later.

Eric sits up after taking a moment to come down, catching his breath. Dylan opens his watery eyes to look up at him, giving him an almost shy, lazy half-grin. Eric laughs breathlessly and smiles back, reaching up with trembling fingers to undo the leather cuffs around Dylan's wrists.

"You good?" Eric asks once Dylan is free, taking one of Dylan's hands into his own and starting to massage the feeling back into it. Dylan lets him, raising his free hand to brush tears away from his eyes.

"Yeah. Jesus. That was — a lot. But I'm fine," Dylan assures him. He sits up after a few moments, grimacing at how wet and loose he feels now. "If you ever come inside me again without warning me I'm gonna cut your dick off in your sleep, though," Dylan adds.

Eric laughs sheepishly, leaning in to kiss Dylan on the temple. It's an unusually sweet gesture, and Dylan's annoyance fades quickly. "Thank you. For — for letting me do that. I know it's, uh... Heavy, and..."

"It's fine," Dylan promises, gently shaking Eric's hands off of his wrist so he can reach out and draw Eric into a proper kiss. "I was a lot more into it than I expected," Dylan admits when he pulls away.

Eric grins. "Yeah? How into it?" he teases. Dylan rolls his eyes and gives Eric a gentle shove away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he can get to his feet.

"I need a shower," Dylan says instead of answering. "Change the sheets, then come join me. You totally owe me a blowjob after all that."

"Yes, princess," Eric snickers, and Dylan throws the nearest object at him — a pen on top of their dresser. Eric dodges easily, still laughing.

"Shut up! You know I hate that!" Dylan huffs, and heads for the door. Eric mocks him again, but as Dylan bends to turn on the shower, he hears the sound of Eric pulling the sheets off the bed.

When Eric joins him in the shower five minutes later, he pushes Dylan gently back against the tiles and sinks to his knees, showing his appreciation in the best way he knows how.


End file.
